Between Seungri and Skateboard
by Just Lala
Summary: Seungri belajar skateboard, apa sih alasannya dia belajar skateboard ? G-RI G Dragon x Seungri .Big Bang


G-RI (G Dragon x Seungri)

BIG BANG

Warning :

Gue gak bertanggung jawab kalau kalian terkena iritasi mata,radang tenggorokan maupun penyakit-penyakit tak jelas setelah kalian membaca fic gue :p.

**DON'T LIKE DON'T READ !**

Between Seungri and Skateboard

\(n_n)/\(n_n)/

Selamat membaca

Magnae dari boyband ternama korea yang bernama Big Bang sedang asyik memainkan X-Box miliknya. Terdengar umpatan kecil yang lolos dari bibir mungilnya.

"Sial .. dasar bodoh kau." Umpat Seungri yang melihat karakter yang dimainkannya kalah dari karakter lain.

Ia sedang asyik memainkan salah satu karakter dari permainan yang entah apa namanya. Jika ia berhasil memenangkan permainan tersebut maka ia akan meloncat kegirangan layaknya tupai yang loncat dari satu pohon ke pohon lainnya dan jika ia kalah maka ia akan mengumpat seperti yang barusan ia lakukan.

Sudah 40 menit Seungri bermain dan sudah pula ia kalah telak sebanyak 30 kali. Ia hanya memenangkan 5 kali dari permainan yang ia mainkan ini. Merasa kesal dan suntuk akhirnya ia memutuskan untuk mengakhiri permainan tersebut dengan mencabut paksa kabel televisi dan membuang sembarang alat yang ia gunakan bermain tadi. Ia mengedarkan matanya ke seluruh ruangan namun ia tidak melihat seorang pun termasuk hyung kesayangan,G Dragon.

"Huwaaaaa~ sepi sekali, kemana sih perginya kalian semua?." Tanya Seungri pada dirinya sendiri.

Melihat kenyataan bahwa ia sendiri di dorm akhirnya ia memutuskan untuk makan malam karena ternyata ia belum mengisi perutnya sejak ia terbangun dari tidur siangnya. Ia berjalan ke dapur sambil memegangi perutnya dan berbicara pada perutnya seolah-seolah terdapat sebuah kehidupan di dalamnya.

"Sabar yah nak, appa akan segera mengisi perut ini dengan banyak makanan yang bergizi." Ucap Seungri sambil mengelus perutnya.

Setelah sampai di dapur, ia segera membuka kulkas dan mendapati hanya semangkok kimchi yang dingin dan kentang goreng yang mengerut karena suhu dingin pada kulkas.

"Tega sekali mereka hanya menyisakan aku makanan yang tak layak makan seperti ini." Mengerucutkan bibirnya. Menutup pintu kulkas dengan kasar.

Dengan teerpaksa akhirnya Seungri menghangatkan kembali kentang goreng yang sudah membeku karena kedinginan. Ia mulai memanaskan wajah dan memasukan kentang goreng tersebut ke dalam wajan yang belum panas. Sambil menunggu kentang gorengnya kembali hangat. Ia mencari sesuatu di lemari makanan dan berharap ia akan menemukan sesuatu yang layak makan. Mungkin hari ini ia tidak terlalu sial, ia menemukan 1 buah cup mie yang tergeletak sendirian di dalam gelapnya lemari. Ia segera menyeduhnya dengan air panas dan menunggu selama 3 menit.

Seungri menoleh ke dalam wajan dan terlihat kentang gorengnya sudah kembali layak untuk di makan, ia pun meniriskannya. Setelah di rasa semuanya sudah bisa di makan. Ia memakan mie yang ia seduh tadi dengan kimchi dan kentang goreng.

Sedang asyiknya Seungri makan tak sengaja matanya menangkap sebuah benda yang tergeletak di dekat lemari buku. Ia segera bangkit dan mengambil benda tersebut. Setelah ia mengambilnya ia melanjutkan makan yang sempat tertunda. Ia meletakkan handphone tersebut di dekat mangkok kimchinya. Setelah Seungri menyelesaikan makannya, ia kembali ke tempat ia bermain tadi.

Seungri menimang-menimang handphone yang berada di tangannya.

"Ini kan handphone Taeyang hyung. Ia ceroboh sekali meninggalkan handphonenya di sembarang tempat. Dasar ceroboh. " Kata seungri sambil membolak-balik handphone hyungnya tersebut.

Karena Seungri tak mempunyai kerjaan lain akhirnya Seungri dengan isengnya membuka pesan sms di handphone hyungnya tersebut hingga ia memutuskan untuk membuka aplikasi twitter dari handphone hyungnya itu.

"Ku dengar, GD hyung punya twitter. Aku jadi penasaran apa saja yang ia tulis di twitternya." Ucap seungri sambil senyum-senyum tak jelas.

Dengan isengnya ia membuka profil hyung tersayang lewat twitter milik Taeyang hyung. Ia membaca dari awal tweet yang di buat hyungnya tersebut. Ia senyum-senyum sendiri saat membaca tweet yang hyungnya buat. Wajah Seungri yang tadinya cerah kemudian berubah menjadi suram saat ia melihat foto seorang cewek sedang bermain skateboard.

"Uggghhh~ menyebalkan. Memangnya apa seksinya cewek yang bisa bermain skateboard. Aku juga bisa memainkan skateboard. Itu kan hal yang mudah bagiku." Ucap Seungri dengan kesal.

Tanpa ia sadari hyungnya yang bernama Taeyang pulang dari suatu tempat. Ia melihat Seungri sedang asyik memainkan sesuatu, Ia memutuskan untuk menghampirinya dan mendapatkan bahwa Seungri sedang asyik memainkan handphonenya. Dengan sigap Taeyang mengambil handphonenya dan memarahi Seungri.

"Beraninya kau membuka-buka handphoneku tanpa seizinku." Bentak Taeyang.

"Siapa suruh hyung meninggalkannya di seberang tempat. Ini bukan salahku." Balas Seungri setengah berteriak.

"Kau ini .." Ucapnya mengantung.

"Aku ini apa?." Menjulurkan lidahnya kepada hyungnya "Kau sama saja dengan GD hyung. Sama-sama menyebalkan. Apa sih hebatnya cewek bermain skateboard. Menurutku itu biasa saja." Ujar Seungri dengan kesal ."Pokoknya kau harus menemukan seseorang yang bisa bermain skateboard. Aku akan buktikan kalau aku bisa bermain skateboard." Seungri meninggalkan Taeyang yang bingung dengan ucapan maknaenya.

'Hah? Skateboard ? jangan-jangan..' buru-buru Taeyang melihat apa yang Seungri lihat.

'Pantas saja ia marah-marah seperti itu. Nasibmu sungguh naas sekali GD.' pikir Taeyang menerawang apa yang akan terjadi antara Seungri dan GD akibat Seungri membuka foto yang dikirimkan GD di twitter.

Di dalam kamarnya Seungri memukul boneka yang dihadiahkan oleh hyungnya kesayangannya saat ulang tahun lalu. Ia membentak dan memarahi boneka yang tak berdosa itu dengan kata-kata kasar dan memukulnya berulang kali. Setelah puas ia membentak dan memarahi bonekanya ia segera tidur karena ia merasa lelah untuk melakukan tindakan kekerasan terhadap boneka tersebut.

Keesokan harinya Seungri sengaja bangun pagi-pagi karena ia tidak mau kalau kepergiannya diketahui oleh ke tiga hyungnya. Selain itu Seungri juga membangunkan Taeyang dengan tidak sopan agar hyungnya itu segera bangun dan menemaninya untuk belajar skateboard. Dengan malasnya Taeyang bangun dan bergegas untuk mandi.

'Seungri benar-benar keterlaluan.' Umpat Taeyang di dalam hati.

Seungri tersenyum bahagia karena Taeyang Hyung mau mengikuti apa yang diinginkannya. Setelah Taeyang rapi, Seungri segera menyeret hyungnya namun saat Seungri asyik menyeret hyungnya, tak sengaja Daesung melihat perbuatan Seungri itu.

"Hey Seungri, apa yang kau lakukan?." Tanyanya menyelidiki.

"Hmm..bukan apa-apa. Sudahlah kami berdua harus pergi." Seungri segera melambaikan tangannya kepada Daesung yang masih terheran-heran dengan sikap maknaenya.

"Dasar bocah tengik." Daesung sedikit berteriak.

Seungri sudah tidak mendengarkan teriakan yang keluar dari bibir Daesung. Dengan langkah terburu-buru mereka berdua akhirnya masuk mobil dan mengendarai mobil kesayangan keluar dari garasi dorm dan menuju tempat tujuan.

Matahari sudah sepenuhnya mengeluarkan pijaran panasnya dan berusaha menyinari dengan kekuatan panasnya. G dragon baru saja terbangun dari tidur paginya. Ia menguap beberapa kali, maklum ia baru saja mengadakan pemotretan untuk sebuah majalah terkenal sehingga ia tidak dapat melihat Seungri sejak kemarin dan entah mengapa Seungri mengunci pintunya segala. Padahal GD sudah kangen tingkat akut terhadapnya. GD melangkahkan kakinya ke kamar Seungri.

"Hyung, Seungri tidak ada di kamarnya." Ucap Daesung kepada GD.

Mendengar ucapan Daesung, GD segera melepaskan tangannya dari gagang pintu Seungri "Memangnya ia pergi kemana?."

"Entahlah, aku juga tidak tau. Tadi ia pergi pagi-pagi sekali dengan Taeyang hyung. Sepertinya mereka terburu-buru."

"Baiklah, terima kasih." GD meninggalkan kamar Seungri.

"Oh yah hyung, aku sudah menyiapakan makanan untuk dirimu dan TOP hyung." Ucap Daesung

GD hanya mengangguk dan meninggalkan Daesung. Di dalam perjalanan menuju meja makan, ia bertanya-tanya kenapa seungri bersikap tidak seperti biasanya. GD terus melamun hingga sebuah alunan musik mengalun dari handphonenya dan membuyarkan lamunannya.

"Taeyang, tumben sekali dia menelponku." Gumamnya kecil.

Dengan basa-basi ia segera mengangkat telepon dari Taeyang.

"Ada apa dude?." Tanya GD dengan Taeyang berada di seberang telepon

"GD cepat ke rumah sakit xxx. Seungri mengalami kecelakaan dan dia mengalami patah tulang." Ucap Taeyang panik.

"Apa? Patah tulang?."

"Iya, cepat ke sini."

"Baik..baik aku segera ke sana." GD segera menutup teleponnya

Daesung melihat hyungnya begitu panik ."Ada apa hyung?."

"Seungri kecelakaan. Aku harus segera ke rumah sakit." Jawab GD sambil memakai sepatu.

"Ha ? Bagaimana bisa ?." Tanya Daesung bingung.

"Sudahlah aku tidak bisa menjawabnya. Kalau mau kau bisa ikut denganku dan menanyakannya langsung kepada Seungri." Ucap GD

"Nanti saja hyung, Aku akan menyusulmu saat TOP hyung sudah bangun."

"Kalau begitu, aku pergi dulu."

Setelah GD berpamitan kepada Daesung, ia segera meninggalkan dorm dan bergegas menuju rumah sakit. Di dalam perjalanan ia berdoa semoga Seungri baik-baik saja.

30 menit dalam perjalanan akhirnya GD pun sampai di rumah sakit. Ia memarkirkan mobilnya dan berlari menuju ruangan Seungri di rawat. Setelah menemukan ruangan Seungri ia segara masuk dan GD terpaku melihat Seungri tergeletak tak berdaya dengan kaki kanam yang terbalut dengan gips.

"Hyung." Seungri menyapa GD dengan suara yang terdengar lemah.

"Bodoh, apa yang kau lakukan hingga kau seperti ini." Menjitak kepala Seungri pelan.

"Sakit hyung. " rengek Seungri sambil mengelus-ngelus kepalanya.

"Cepat katakan! Atau kau ingin aku menjitaki dirimu." GD mengepalkan tangannya dan bersiap-siap untuk menjitak Seungri. "Katakan atau kepalamu tak selamat."

"Baik aku akan katakan." Seungri memajukan bibirnya."Aku belajar skateboard."

"Ha? Untuk apa ?." Dahi GD mengerinyit. GD menatap Seungri tajam.

Seungri berusaha menduga apa yang akan GD kalau tau alasannya bermain skateboard. Ia beusaha tidak gugup untuk menjawab hyungnya. "Karena aku melihat kau sangat menyukai orang yang bisa bermain skateboard" Seungri menjelaskan. "Jadi aku ingin belajar Skateboard agar hyung menyukaiku."

"Bodoh. Kalau kau seperti itu, aku tidak akan menyukai orang sepertimu. Kau ini sungguh ceroboh tak melihat apa yang terjadi kedepannya." GD bersikap tenang di depan Seungri. Sebenarnya ia sangat mengkhawatirkan keadaan Seungri. "Jika kau ingin belajar Skateboard minta saja kepadaku maka aku akan mengajarimu."

"benarkah hyung ? ." Wajah Seungri berbinar-binar dan menatap hyungnya.

GD menarik napas panjang. "Dasar bodoh."

"Huwaaa~ Berhenti mengatakan aku bodoh." Seungri menjulurkan lidahnya dan melipat kedua tangannya di dada.

"Memang kau bodoh." Ucap GD sambil menyandarkan badannya di kursi samping ranjang.

Seungri mengerecutkan bibirnya sengit. "Ugghh~ menyebalkan."

"Sudahlah, walaupun kau bodoh aku tetap menyayangimu." GD tersenyum lembut

Mendengar ucapan hyungnya kedua pipi Seungri menjadi memerah dan Seungri merunduk melawan hembusan angin ac.

"Wajahmu manis kalau kau seperti itu." Goda GD.

Seungri yang di goda oleh hyungnya hanya merunduk menahan malu.

"Hahaha wajahmu memang manis." Mencubit kedua pipi Seungri.

'selalu saja mengodaku di saat yang tidak tepat.' Gerutu Seungri dalam hati.

Di saat GD sedang asyik mengoda Seungri , pintu ruangan ini terbuka dan masuklah 3 pria berwajah tampan dengan kacamata yang setia bertengger di pucuk hidungnya. Mereka berjalan mendekati Seungri.

"Damn! Apa yang terjadi dengan kakimu?."Tanya TOP, melepaskan kacamata hitamnya.

"Aku jatuh saat belajar skateboard."jawab Seungri tenang.

"Aku tidak percaya dengan ini! Untuk apa kau belajar skateboard?" TOP menyipitkan matanya.

"Well, dia belajar karena aku." Sela GD, menyeringai lebar kepada TOP.

"Wow..Seungri kau memang bodoh." Kata TOP tanpa basa-basi.

"Kenapa semua orang mengatakan aku bodooooh?." Seungri berteriak sambil mengangkat tangannya ke atas seolah-seolah dia berdoa.

"Karena kau memang bodoh." Ucap hyung-hyungnya serempak.

"Kalian menyebalkan semuuuaaa~." Rengek Seungri dan menutupi mukannya dengan bantal.

Suasana hening sejenak dan samar-samar Seungri mendengar hyung-hyungnya tertawa terbahak-bahak.

"Sudahlah, aku ingin tidur. Terserah kalau kalian ingin mentertawakanku." Ujar Seungri tertahan oleh bantal yang menutupi mukanya.

'Menyebalkan sekali mereka, saat aku sedang begini, aku malah di tertawakan.' Seungri mengerutu tak jelas di pikirannya.

Taeyang, GD, TOP, dan Daesung sudah tidak mendengarkan umpatan dari bibir Seungri yang mereka dengarkan sekarang hanya suara dengkuran halus. Daesung mengangkat bantal yang berada di wajah Seungri dan meletakannya di bawah kepala Seungri. Mereka berempat tersenyum melihat maknae mereka tertidur.

"Aku jadi makin sayang dengan dirinya."Celetuk GD, mengelus lembut rambut Seungri.

Taeyang,TOP dan Daesung hanya menggelengkan kepalanya melihat GD yang sangat lembut kalau ia sedang bersama dengan Seungri.

THE END.

Entahlah kenapa gue bikin fic ini T_T

thanks yang udah mau baca fic gue XD

mohon di ripuw

V

V

V

V

V


End file.
